Mass Effect Warcraft Crossover Poll
by Death Legion
Summary: Hello, Readers, first off I would like to apologize to those who thought that this was a new story. Unfortunately this is merely a poll on an upcoming Fanfic I am writing.
1. Poll

**Hello, Readers, first off I would like to apologize to those who thought that this was a new story. Unfortunately this is merely a poll on an upcoming Fanfic I am writing. It is a Warcraft/Mass Effect Crossover that was inspired by Freedom Guard's Mass effect: Reborn Alliance. While Freedom Guard only used the Alliance races, I have decided to add the Horde as well as three others, two of which are non-playable in-game.**

 **Here are the races that will be included:**

 **Name/Race/Council of Azeroth representative**

 **Alliance**

 **Terran Commonwealth/Human/Varian Wrynn**

 **Night Eldar Nation/Night Elf/Tyrande Whisperwind**

 **Dwarven Kingdoms/Dwarf/Muradin Bronzebeard**

 **Gnomish Combine/Gnome/Gelbin Mekkatorque**

 **Draenei Frederation/Draenei/Velen**

 **Worgen Clans/Worgen/Genn Greymane**

 **Horde**

 **United Orcish Clans/Orc/Thrall**

 **Troll Tribes/Troll/Vol'jin**

 **Tauren Protectorate/Tauren/Cairne Bloodhoof**

 **United Eldar Empire/Blood-High Elf/Lor'themar Theron**

 **Goblin Cartels/Goblin/Jastor Gallywix**

 **Neutral/Both**

 **Pandaren Republic/Pandaren/Taran Zhu**

 **Naga Empire/Naga/Queen Azshara**

 **Unfortunately** **there are two races who don't have name for their groups and they would be the Forsaken and a group of renegade demons that have left the Burning Legion led by Serena a female Eredar who has become discouraged with the Legion. So she gathered up a sizable amount of like-minded demons who tire of the Legion's** **mad lust for power and its genocides.** **While the Forsaken have been transformed into an actual species complete with the ability** **to procreate, they no longer kept alive with necromancy and no more decaying. They are still under the leadership of** **Sylvanas Windrunner. I came up with two possible name for the changed race. Although I still don't know what type of government the Forsaken should use, it was suggested to me to use either Confederacy or a Cabal.**

 **And here is the possible candidates.**

 **1 Necrontyr**

 **The name comes from the original humanoid species that would become the Necrons in the Warhammer 40k universe. So I thought I would use this to describe the new forsaken species.**

 **2 Forsaken**

 **Keeping it canon. Even with the obvious changes to their biology, the Forsaken still cling to the title that they gave themselves. This is because it has been a part of them and their culture for a long time.**

 **Please vote** **for one and no PMing me your vote unless it is on the type of government for the Forsaken, a name for the demon rebels or if you have any concerns about the Horde-** **Alliance. Results will be posted on December 12th. As Always Read & Review.**


	2. Poll Results

**The poll is over. The results are**

 **2nd place** **Necrontyr** **with 7 votes**

 **And in 1st place** **Forsaken** **with 9 votes**

 **So the people spoken,** **Forsaken wins** **. Please note that these are temporary chapters and will be taken down after I have finished the prologue. Stay tuned for that. As always read & review.**


	3. New Poll

**Hey guys, sorry but this is another poll of the newly named Warcraft Effect. This is for the race/class of the main characters of the story. Any aliens will be canon such as Tali, Liara and Garrus. However, any Human Character is fair game. Any human** **Biotic will be turned into a magic user. This will be a series of polls each week to determine each race and/or class. And as of now, the Yu-Gi-Oh GX poll is postponed.**

 **Now here are the ones, you may notice that some only need the race that they are while others need the class as well. The ones with 2 of these ? will have two polls each, one for race and one for class.**

 **Here is the order of the polls:**

 **Name/Race/Class**

 **Kaidan Alenko/?/Mage**

 **Ashley Williams/?/Warrior**

 **Karin Chakwas/?/** **Priest-Doctor**

 **Jeff "Joker" Moreau/?/Flight Lieutenant**

 **Greg Adams/?/Engineer**

 **Charles Pressly/?/** **Navigator**

 **Jacob Taylor/?/?**

 **Miranda Lawson/?/?**

 **Zaeed Massani/?/?**

 **Kasumi Goto/?/Rogue**

 **Jack/?/Warlock**

 **Kelly Chambers/?/Yeoman**

 **Gabriella "Gabby" Daniels/?/** **Engineer**

 **Kenneth Donnelly/?/Engineer**

 **James Vega/?/Warrior**

 **Samantha Traynor/?/Comm Specialist  
**

 **Steve Cortez/** **?/Pilot**

 **Jane Shepard/?/?**

 **John Shepard/?/?**

 **You can choose between any of the 15 races of the Horde-Alliance and even a Hybrid of them. Please note that if you choose the Hybrid option, you must be specific about what sort of Hybrid they should be in either a review or private massage.**

 **Oh, and one more thing if there is anyone who can write a good lemon scene please PM me and we will discuss the details. The first poll will end on the 7th of January. Have a Happy New Year and As Always Read & Review.**


	4. Poll Results and Notice

**The poll is over.** **Kaidan Alenko will be a** **Worgan Mage.**

 **So the people spoken** **. Please note that I have decided to not do the polls as it would take time and energy better spent on other things, so instead leave reviews or PM me and blood elf and high elf are the same thing in this story. One other thing the Hybrid option was meant like Half-Elf Half-Human or half anything else within the Warcraft universe as shown in canon that hybrid of any two races. Stay tuned for that. As always read & review.**

 **Here is a reminder of the crew, Note that some still have ? on them. As for** **Jane and** **John Shepard, I was thinking of one being a Paladin and the other a Death Knight.**

 **Name/Race/Class**

 **Kaidan Alenko/Worgan/Mage**

 **Ashley Williams/Human/Warrior**

 **Karin Chakwas/** **Half-** **Draenei/** **Priest-Doctor**

 **Jeff "Joker" Moreau/Half-Troll/Flight Lieutenant**

 **Greg Adams/Dwarf/Engineer**

 **Charles Pressly/** **Navigator**

 **Jacob Taylor/Human/Paladin**

 **Miranda Lawson/High Elf/Mage**

 **Zaeed Massani/?/Hunter**

 **Kasumi Goto/Half-Night Elf/Rogue**

 **Jack/Half-Orc/Warlock**

 **Kelly Chambers/?/Yeoman**

 **Gabriella "Gabby" Daniels/Gnome/** **Engineer**

 **Kenneth Donnelly/Goblin/Engineer**

 **James Vega/Orc or Tauren/Warrior**

 **Samantha Traynor/?/Comm Specialist  
**

 **Steve Cortez/Human** **/Pilot**


End file.
